Can't Wait to be Queen (book)
Can't Wait to be Queen is a book based on an episode of The Lion Guard of the same name. It was released on January 19th 2016Amazon.com. Author's Description An adventure-filled 8x8 storybook with stickers based on an episode of the upcoming Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. Plot Kion is using a tree to sharpen his claws, when his sister Kiara informs him that she found it first and tells him to step aside. Kion responds by telling her that he doesn't have to do as she says, until their father, Simba, informs him that he does in fact need to do as she says. As it turns out, Simba needs to leave Pride Rock to attend a funeral, along with Nala and Zazu. He leaves Kiara in charge, much to Kion's dismay. The next morning, Kiara's friend, Zuri, announces that Kiara is coming through, referring to her by her royal title as her other friend, Tiifu, watches. Kion is agitated at this, reminding them that it's only temporary. Nearby, Mzingo is watching, having noticed that Kiara is now in charge of the Pride Lands. Kiara starts her duties by asking Ono to give her the morning report. He reports that the eland herd is migrating along the river, and that several new beehives were spotted along the path, much to Bunga's delight. Kiara becomes worried that the bees may sting the eland and send them into chaos, and tells Kion to send the Lion Guard out to divert them away. Kion is a little miffed at getting an order from his sister, but Fuli reminds him that she's now the queen. As opposed to moving the eland away from the bees, Kion believes that, having been leader of the Lion Guard for longer than his sister has been queen, that the best solution is to move the bees. This plan backfires, and the bees chase after the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard return to Pride Rock, and Kion insists that it wasn't a total disaster, though Kiara disbelieves him. She reminds him that their father left her in charge, and Kion remarks that it's 'pretty hard to forget'. Meanwhile, Mzingo has informed Janja of the new queen, and the sibling squabbling between her and her brother. This gives Janja a plan. Soon, Mzingo has returned to Pride Rock, and asked Kiara to accept a peace proposal from Janja. Kiara asks why he couldn't come over himself, though the vulture reminds her that Janja is banished from the Pride Lands, and that she must meet him in the Outlands. Kiara tells him that she'll think about it, and tells Kion of the proposal. Kion reacts negatively, knowing that the hyena is setting up a trap for her to walk into. Kiara mistakes her brother's concerns for jealousy, over the fact that she might be right once again. Kion refuses to help her. However, after storming off, Mufasa appears in the clouds to Kion, sensing his troubles. Kion explains, and Mufasa reminds him that his sister will always need his support, especially when she's wrong. Kion realises what he has to do, and rushes back to Pride Rock to find his sister has already left. He takes the Lion Guard, and they rush off to save Kiara. Meanwhile, Kiara has arrived at the Outlands, hoping to finally make peace with Janja. However, she soon realises that something is wrong, and that she's made a mistake. As Janja, Cheezi and Chungu approach the queen, Janja announces his plan. With Kiara in his grasp, Simba will have no choice but to hand the Pride Lands over to them. Just then, the Lion Guard arrive, much to Kiara's surprise. Janja realises that they're outnumbered. He flees back into the depths of the Outlands. They return to Pride Rock, where Kiara apologises to her brother for not listening about trusting Janja. Kion also apologises to his sister for not listening to her about the bees. Simba, Nala and Zazu arrive home and ask if any trouble occurred during their absence. Kiara is about to say something, until Kion interrupts and tells him that it's nothing they couldn't handle, adding that she'll be a great queen someday. Kiara later thanks her brother for believing in her, and Kion asks her if she 'just can't wait to be queen'. Kiara decides that she can wait a bit longer. Differences from the Episode *Zuri announcing Kiara's presence, rather her and Tiifu. *Kiara hears the Morning Report on the grass, rather than Pride Rock. *Kion is on Pride Rock when Mzingo arrives to speak with Kiara. *At the end, Kion tells his sister that "(I) bet you can't wait to be queen" and Kiara responds that she can maybe wait. There is no line remotely similar to this in the episode. Trivia * The title of this book and episode is a reference to the song, Just Can't Wait to be King, which is sung by the young Simba in the original The Lion King film. *On the Spanish cover, Ono's Mark of the Guard is shown on his right wing instead of his left.¹ *In the book adaption of Can't Wait to be Queen, Janja's ear notch appears on his right ear instead of his left.² *On page 21, Kion is missing his markings.³ *Zazu appears on page 6, with Kiara and Kion approaching him, despite him having already left for Aminifu's funeral with Simba and Nala. On the next page, Ono is with them instead. *Janja's clan of hyenas is mistakenly referred to as a pack. *On an early cover, both Fuli and Ono have their Mark of the Guard on the wrong side. *On the French Verte cover, Ono has been moved but is missing his Mark of the Guard. Ono-sm.png|¹ Right wing Mark Janjamzingo.jpeg|² Janja's flipped ear notch Kioncwtbq.png|³ Kion's missing spots Fuli's Mark Mistake.png|Fuli's Right Mark Early & International Covers Cantwait.jpg|Early image Cant-wait-to-be-queen-ver2.png|Near final cover Cantwait-uk.png|UK cover Rainha.png|Portuguese cover (Mal Posso Esperar para Ser Rainha) Es-cantwait.png|Spanish cover (Preparada para reinar) cantwait-fr-alt.png|French cover alt. Cw-ro-2.png|Romanian cover (Abia astept sa fiu regina) Le-piege-de-janja.png|French cover (Le piège de Janja) Garda_felina_1.png|Romanian cover alt. Endlich-konigin.png|Endlich Königin Book Scans Cwtbw-0.png|Page 1-2 Cwtbq-1.png|Page 3-4 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_5_by_findingserenity1998-da7ez7t.jpg|Page 5 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_6_by_findingserenity1998-da7f0a2.jpg|Page 6 Cwtbq-e-2.png|Page 7 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_8_by_findingserenity1998-da7f0x3.jpg|Page 8 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_9_by_findingserenity1998-da7f110.jpg|Page 9 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_10_by_findingserenity1998-da7f15u.jpg|Page 10 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_11_by_findingserenity1998-da7f1h8.jpg|Page 11 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_12_by_findingserenity1998-da7f1kx.jpg|Page 12 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_13_by_findingserenity1998-da7f1q7.jpg|Page 13 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_14_by_findingserenity1998-da7f1tg.jpg|Page 14 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_15_by_findingserenity1998-da7f29k.jpg|Page 15 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_16_by_findingserenity1998-da7f2dw.jpg|Page 16 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_17_by_findingserenity1998-da7f2g8.jpg|Page 17 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_18_by_findingserenity1998-da7f2os.jpg|Page 18 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_19_by_findingserenity1998-da7f2s7.jpg|Page 19 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_20_by_findingserenity1998-da7f2wy.jpg|Page 20 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_21_by_findingserenity1998-da7f30v.jpg|Page 21 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_22_by_findingserenity1998-da7f36f.jpg|Page 22 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_page_23_by_findingserenity1998-da7f39k.jpg|Page 23 the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_inner_cover_by_findingserenity1998-da7ex08.jpg|Inner cover the_lion_guard_can_t_wait_to_be_queen_back_cover_by_findingserenity1998-da7f3c7.jpg|Back cover Cwtbq-e-1.png|Mzingo Watching Them Janjamzingo.jpeg|Janja and Mzingo Kion-cwm.png|Kion sees Mufasa Kioncwtbq.png|Kion and Kiara Zazu-cwb.png|Zazu sticker Mufasa-sticker.png|Mufasa sticker References Category:Books Category:Media Category:Merchandise Category:Real Life